pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinky
Pinky (ピンキー Pinkii) is one of the four main ghosts in the Pac-Man series. She attempts to ambush Pac-Man by moving parallel to him. In certain continuities, Pinky has been shown to have a one-sided crush on Pac-Man, which normally goes unreciprocated. She is good friends with Blinky, Inky, and Clyde. While originally one of the main antagonists in the first ''Pac-Man'' arcade game, her role has largely been diminished to being a secondary antagonist or an ally in recent incarnations. History Arcade Games 'Pac-Man' Main article: Pac-Man (game) Pinky first appeared alongside Blinky, Inky, and Clyde, the other members of the Ghost Gang, in Pac-Man. She starts inside of the Ghost Home in the Maze's center, sitting in the middle of Inky and Clyde. Pinky's movement is very strategic. By following Pac-Man's direction (approximately four spaces ahead of wherever he is headed) rather than Pac-Man himself, Pinky usually ends up taking a roundabout path to him. She tends to move counterclockwise around blocks. Because of this, however, if Pac-Man comes face-to-face with Pinky at an intersection, she will, more often than not, turn away. During "scatter" mode, Pinky occupies the top-left corner of the maze. She continues a similar role in these subsequent games: * Ms. Pac-Man * Jr. Pac-Man * Super Pac-Man * Pac & Pal * Pac-Mania * Pac-Man Arrangement (1996) * Pac-Man Arrangement (2005) * Pac-Man VR * Pac-Man: Adventures in Time * Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze * Pac-Man Championship Edition * Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX * Pac-Man Battle Royale 'Pac-Land' Main article: Pac-Land Pac-Land features Pinky and the other ghosts as they try to stop Pac-Man using cars, buses, UFOs, and planes. No ghost is stronger than the other in this game, and the only one who acts differently from the others is Sue. Pac 'n Roll Main article: Pac 'n Roll .]] Pinky and the ghosts appear in ''Pac 'n Roll as enemies. They team up with Golvis in order to get rid of Pac-Man after their previous defeats. It was Pinky's idea to resurrect Golvis. Although Inky, Blinky, and Clyde weren't completely interested, they went along with Pinky's plans. After the destruction of Golvis's UFO, Pinky and the others watch Pac-Man on a television in the middle of the ocean. She scolds Golvis, declaring that she's had enough of his foolishness. She then discovers the reason Golvis was imprisoned was because of his clumsiness, not because of his power. Pac-Man World series 'Pac-Man World' Main article: Pac-Man World Pinky appears in the game's cutscenes, and as an enemy on some levels. 'Pac-Man World 2' Main article: Pac-Man World 2 Pinky is first seen watching Pac-Man sleep from outside his window. She picks a flower, presumably infatuated with Pac-Man. Soon after she and the other ghosts pick the Golden Fruit from the tree, Spooky appears and convinces the ghosts to aid him in his plans to get rid of the Pac-People. She is the third boss of the game. Her fight takes place in a snowy area, with platforms on all sides to jump and attack from. She, like Inky and Blinky, made a ghost-like robot for her fight. It has the ability to shoot snowballs. 'Pac-Man World 3' Main article: Pac-Man World 3 In Pac-Man World 3, Pinky is a playable character, and teams up with Pac-Man. She can create platforms for Pac-Man to jump on, and the two characters can be switched back-and-forth. She is first mentioned by Orson, who tells Pac-Man to find all of the Ghost Gang in the Spectral Realm. Pac-Man only finds Pinky, who tells him that Erwin is using Inky and Clyde for power, and has connected them to an energy-sucking machine used to power Erwin's robots. Pinky then helps Pac-Man find the other ghosts. ''Animated Series ''Main article: Pac-Man (TV Series) In the 1982 animated series, Pinky appears alongside Blinky, Inky, Clyde, and Sue. In the cartoon, Pinky was male rather than female, having the deepest voice of the ghosts. He works with Mezmeron in attempt to stop Pac-Man and seize the Power Pellets. Pinky was depicted as a slow-witted tough guy. He had the ability to shape-shift into various substances, such as a hot air balloon. Pinky would often merge together with the other Ghosts to create various objects, such as a frisbee or a kite. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures ''Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pinky made an appearance in the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures TV series. Rather than an enemy of Pac-Man, she (along with Blinky, Inky and Clyde) act as Pac-Man's allies. In the series, she has an intense romantic interest for Pac-Man, which she develops during the series' pilot epiode; she even got to kiss Pac on one occasion. She is rather hotheaded and easy to anger, particularly towards Cylindria, who she sees as a rival for Pac Man's affection. Other appearances 'Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures' Main article: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde appear as enemies for Pac-Man, petrifying him whenever they appear. Unless Pac-Man is able to get a Power Pellet, he will faint. Occasionally, the others will leave important items behind after they are eaten. Once their leader, the Ghost Witch of Netor is defeated, Pinky and the others fly off. 'Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness' Main article: Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness Along with the other ghosts, Pinky was recruited by the witch Mesmerelda to stop Ms. Pac-Man from finding the four Gems of Virtue. Pinky and the ghosts fail in their mission, allowing Ms. Pac-Man to defeat Mesmerelda and restore Pac-Land. 'Pac-Man World Rally' Main article: Pac-Man World Rally Pinky appears as a playable racer in this game. She's a light-weight class racer, and wears a blue bow on her head. Pinky is also featured in the stage Ghost Mansion. 'Pac-Pix' Main article: Pac-Pix Pinky is the only Ghost Gang member to appear in Pac-Pix. She is the most common enemy faced by Pac-Man. Her card information states: "Her charm is her large eyes. She's relaxed and enjoys life at her own pace." Pinky also appears in her original arcade incarnation as a special enemy. 'Pac-Man Party' Main article: Pac-Man Party Pinky appears as a playable character in Pac-Man Party. In the game, she aids Blinky, Inky, and Clyde in stealing cookies from Mr. Cookie. At the end of the game though, it is revealed that they never stole the cookies, and that they were actually given to them by Mr. Cookie himself to test Pac-Man and his heroism. She also befriends Patra after facing off against her. 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game)' Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game) Pinky, alongside her other three cohorts, appear in the video game adaptation of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures as an ally of Pac-Man. 'Pac-Man Monsters' Main article: Pac-Man Monsters Pinky appears as one of the collectible characters in Pac-Man Monsters. She is a light-type character and has high HP base stat. She can be evolved up to three times starting from her plain appearance. 'Pac-Man 256' Main article: Pac-Man 256 Pinky appears in Pac-Man 256 as a regular enemy. Unlike her main series equivalent, she stays still. When Pac-Man is in Pinky's line of sight, she moves towards his direction and will not stop until she hits a wall. True to her nickname Speedy, she is the fastest ghost in the game, being able to outspeed Pac-Man. Pinky cannot move at all when Pac-Man has eaten a power pellet. 'Super Smash Bros. series' Main articles: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pinky makes a handful of cameos in several Super Smash Bros. titles, all of which are in her 8-bit form. She is incorporated into Pac-Man's moveset as his side-smash, and she can also be summoned as an Assist Trophy. In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, she and Blinky are also part of Pac-Man's taunt; both of them are replaced with Fairies in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS stage "Pac-Maze", Pinky appears as a stage obstacle. She behaves similarly to the original arcade game. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Pinky reprises her roles as a part of Pac-Man's moveset and Assist Trophy. She also appears as a part of Ghosts spirit, which represents original four ghosts. In the Ghosts Spirit Battle, Pinky is represented by Jigglypuff with "blue" palette. Film 'Wreck-It Ralph' Main article: Wreck-It Ralph Pinky, along with Blinky and Inky, make a cameo in Wreck-It Ralph at Game Central Station. Pixels Main article: Pixels While Pinky herself did not appear in the movie, the pink ghost car from Pac-Man's scene assumed her role, and had "PINKY" as its license plate. This car was driven by Ludlow Lamonsoff (Josh Gad). Characteristics Appearance Pinky is a pink-colored ghost. She has big eyes, but her slanted eyelids and eyelashes partially obscure them. She is typically limbless within games, but some incarnations show her with arms, sometimes with gloves as well (either orange or purple-colored). She is sometimes seen wearing makeup. In the TV series and Pac-Land, Pinky wears a hat, and has a "tough guy" personality. In Pac-Man Party and Ghostly Adventures, she has shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, and looks somewhat younger; her arms are also stubbier. Personality Pinky is quite feminine and calm, but is just as mischievous as the rest of the Ghost Gang, and won't hesitate to stop Pac-Man if he tries to stop their antics. When chasing Pac-Man/Ms. Pac-Man in the maze, her strategy is to ambush them rather than chase them. Even though she is not as fast as Blinky, this strategy makes her one of the more persistent and tricky ghosts. In Pac N' Roll, she is shown to be quite cunning and mean, having been the one who came up with the plan to summon Golvis and ruin the Power Pellet Harvest Festival. In Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Pinky is shown to have a crush on Pac-Man. As with the other ghosts, she is now an ally and friend of Pac-Man rather than an enemy. Gender In Pinky's earliest appearances, the character was often shown as being male, most prominently in the 1982 animated series. The only 80s media showing Pinky as female were the Pac-Man Trading Cards, of all things. Seemingly starting in the late 80s, Pinky began appearing more feminine within promotional artwork. Both male and female designs for the character were used inconsistently throughout the 90s; by the 2000s all games showed Pinky as a woman. The general consensus overall is that the character is female. Trivia * In the [[Pac-Man (Atari 2600)|Atari 2600 adaption of Pac-Man]], all of the ghosts are shown to be Pinky in promotional artwork, despite being differently colored from each other in-game. * In the record book The Amazing Adventures of Pac-Man, Pinky (known by her character, Speedy) stated that she hated bananas when Inky told her to take them. Gallery Character Artwork Pinkypuckman.png|Pac-Man Ataripacman ghosts.png|Pac-Man (Atari 2600) Ataripacman hole.png|Pac-Man (Atari 2600) Pacman-tc-ghost2.png|Pac-Man Trading Cards Pinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|TV Series Pacland-pinky.png|Pac-Land Pinky-pacmania.png|Pac-Mania Pinky-1.png|Merchandising, 1980s Pinkym1.png|Merchandising, 1980s Characters-style-guide-ghost-pinky-1.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Pinky.jpg|Pac-Man World 2 Pinky Pac-Pix.jpg|Pac-Pix Pinky PNR.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Pinky 3D.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Pink.png|Pac-Man Party Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventure's Pinky.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pinky in pac-man and the ghostly adventures.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Scared Pinky (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Pactune-pinky-1.png|Pac-Tune Pinky-mrmpm.png|Mega Run meets Pac-Man Paclink-pinky.png|Pac-Man Link Bnei-job-pinky.png|Merchandising, 2010s "Ghost Gang" Group Artwork Hbpacmanghosts.png|TV Series Pacmancerealghosts.png|Pac-Man Cereal Pac-Land Ghosts.png|Pac-Land Pacmania.png|Pac-Mania Bpic.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghosts-0.png|Merchandising, 1980s Bpic2.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghostsmidway.png|Merchandising, 1980s Pm2ghost.png|Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Ghosts2.png|Pac-In-Time Ghosts.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Inky, Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Ghostly Adventures Stills Pinky adorable.png Preapre to chomp Pac-Man!.png Screenshot_2014-04-04-01-55-09.png PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_46.jpg Cylindria_and_Pinky.png PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_48.png PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_26.png Pac-Man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-pac-man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-34928389-960-540.png Inky Blinky Pinky and Clyde in space.PNG Cyclop Pinky S1-E19.png Wallpapers Colorforms-pacman-bg.png|Pac-Man Colorforms Restore2.png|Namco 1987 Calendar Ghostwrite028a.jpg|Merchandising, 1980s PAC-MAN wallpaper03a 1600x1200.jpg|Merchandising, 2010s es:Pinky Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac-Pix Category:Pac 'N Roll Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Category:Former Pac-People Category:Ghost Family Category:Enemies